Changing
by justkeeptyping
Summary: "Would you like to watch this movie?" "I thought we were gonna watch this tonight?" "Would you like to have lunch with me somewhere off campus?" "Look at you, you're pretty and smart, and you have a future." "Would you like me to leave?" This is dedicated to 'stuckbeingrachel' for being awesome about everything. I am grateful, happy 2012!


**This is dedicated to 'stuckbeingrachel' she is an awesome writer, and a big fan of jara, and just a kind and thoughtful person in general. I hope you like this;**

**Happy 2013!**

"_Would you like to watch this movie?"_

"_Um…sure…yeah….m-maybe,"_

…_._

"_I thought we were gonna watch this tonight?"_

"_Well…it's Mick's first night back,"_

…_._

"_Would you like to have lunch with me somewhere off campus?"_

"_L-like a date?"_

…

"_Look at you, you're pretty and smart, and you have a future."_

"_It's school rep, Jerome."_

…

"_It's Mick."_

"_Would you like me to leave?"_

…

"_Sorry,"_

"_Jerome….we're friends,"_

…

"_I don't like you like that,"_

"_Right, I get that,"_

Jerome watched Mara Jaffray shamelessly. He leaned across the dining room table, green apple in his hand but he hadn't even taken a bite out of it, he watched her with his intent, glittering blue eyes, scanning, scanning for something. Her body language, those little gestures, turning the page, sweeping hair out of her eyes, trembling. Her face, those expressions, that he would spend the nights analysing, wondering if he could somehow turn them into something, something he wanted to believe. A feeling.

She had completely changed him, whether in tiny little ways, or in massive ways. The first time he laughed when no one was getting hurt. Was because of her. The first time he genuinely did something nice, was because of her. Trusting people, believing in people, having faith, he bought flowers for the first time in his life. He focused, paid attention. He loved her. And he was not ashamed.

And all of a sudden, Mara Jaffray closed the book and stood up. Jerome had watched her enough to realise it, she only read two chapters. Now it was time for homework. She walked towards him, the first door being blocked with Amber and Alfie. She walked towards him, and noticed him sitting here. "Jerome," she smiled. And he couldn't help but smile at her, it was a reflex. For as long as he could remember.

"Jaffray," he grinned, nodding. "Good book I take it?"

Mara laughed lightly "Why yes it was," she pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down "Have you been watching me?"

Jerome's eyes widened, this bluntness wasn't in Mara Jaffray's personality. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well…I saw you watching me," she grinned, tucking some hair behind her ear. Jerome coughed awkwardly, wanting to look away but not able to pull his eyes away from hers.

"I don't think so, Jaffray."

"I think so, Clarke." She grinned at his shocked face "I was thinking we should go into town and catch a movie, tonight?"

"Cool." Jerome nodded. Before frowning "Wait…like…at night?"

"Yes,"

"Just…us?"

"Yup."

"W-what sort of movie?" he asked, his hopes raising. Did she like him? Was this it? Was this when all his pain and suffer and torment and months of torture would pay off? Mara's eyes glinted playfully

"Well I was think a romantic comedy, but if you'd prefer a horror zombie killing theme, you can choose that."

"N-No! R-romantic comedy's great," he nodded eagerly. Mara stood

"Shame,"

"You would have liked a horror zombie killing themed one?" he asked in disbelief, taking a bite of his apple.

"No," Mara shrugged, looking down at him "But I would have like to have you comfort me," and with that she walked out.

It took Jerome a moment to realise what she had said, and when he did he stood up quickly "No! Wait! Zombie killer theme! Zombie killer theme!" he scrambled after her, kicking his chair over in the haste.

**Line Break**

"_Would you like to watch this movie?"_

"_Um…sure…yeah….m-maybe,"_

…_._

"_I thought we were gonna watch this tonight?"_

"_Well…it's Mick's first night back,"_

…_._

"_Would you like to have lunch with me somewhere off campus?"_

"_L-like a date?"_

…

"_Look at you, you're pretty and smart, and you have a future."_

"_It's school rep, Jerome."_

…

"_It's Mick."_

"_Would you like me to leave?"_

…

"_Sorry,"_

"_Jerome….we're friends,"_

…

"_I don't like you like that,"_

"_Right, I get that,"_

They all seemed like distant memory now. He could barely remember them, they were all filled with newer, better, happier, lovelier memories. "Jerome," Mara sighed "Are you going to help me at all with this French?"

"But you're so cute when you're working," he whispered. Mara smiled, turning to him, and they pressed their lips together softly. "See? Tres adorable,"

"You do speak French," she accused, kissing him again quickly, before packing up the books "Come on, let's go for a walk, we can do this later,"

Jerome faked a gasp "Mara Jaffray putting off homework! The Newspapers won't believe it! They simply won't!"

"Ha ha," Mara laughed as the two of them strolled outside "There's always time for school work,"

"I want to spend moments like these with you," he finished for her, kissing her again as the two walked away from Anubis House, and into the starlit sky, together.

Forever.

**Review!**

**x**


End file.
